Forever Yours
by GraceEliza123
Summary: I found the ending of 'Dracula Untold' frustrating so my fic starts where the movie finishes. Lucy is a vampire turned by the Master Vampire (in my fic also Van Helsing) during Henry VIII's reign now he has returned wanting Lucy to exploit her friendship with Mina. Witness what happens when Lucy, Mina, Van Helsing and Dracula collide in modern society. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I recently went to see 'Dracula Untold' as I love Dracula! I loved the movie but was really frustrated with the ending therefore if you were also frustrated like me you might like this. **

**Starting at roughly where the movie finishes my fic provides an almost sequel to 'Dracula Untold'**

**I have brought Lucy into the fold (one of Dracula's first victims when he arrives in England) but she also is referred to as Lucille Westenra/Weston/West. My fic is going to be mainly from her viewpoint.**

**Lucille was born in Tudor times and the earliest we see her is in Tudor England beside Anne Boleyn as she is Anne Boleyn father's ward (I know it didn't really happen but I've always been intrigued with the glamorous Tudor court) As Anne captures the attention of Henry VIII, Lucille catches the eye of the Master Vampire himself (Charles Dance's character)**

**As Charles Dance character's identity was not really fully explored I decided to make him a twist on Abraham Van Helsing.**

**The opening scene is from just after the movie finishes in which Lucille and Van Helsing meet (Mina and Vlad show up later) and the fic will mainly focus on their relationship.**

**There will be flashback scenes to Tudor England, Victorian times and maybe another period I haven't decided yet.**

**Anyway if you are dying for more from the characters of 'Dracula Untold', Bram Stoker's 'Dracula' with a hint of 'The Tudors' then I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

**If you have a 'thirst' for more than please post a review. Constructive feedback is welcome but this is just a bit of fun so please don't be too critical or mean.**

**D/C I don't own any characters beside any OC's**

* * *

><p><em><span>Present day –Whitby<span> _

I had just closed my small bookstore and was juggling a handful of books which had carelessly been misplaced by customers. I was carefully putting them back in their proper place now the store was closed.

In the pile was a copy of Bram Stoker's 'Dracula' and I smiled fondly at it before putting it back. Suddenly the lights extinguished and darkness shrouded me.

"I hate electricity" I sighed and made my way to the fuse box as this had happened several times this month.

Thankfully I had excellent eyesight in the dark.

When I reached the fuse box it was spitting sparks "What the hell" I mumbled and narrowed my eyes at the slash marks travelling across the box.

I whipped around instantly on alert.

"Lucille" A voice called from the darkness.

I froze in terror no one had called me Lucille in centuries. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I threw the books on the floor and dashed for the back exit.

As I ran I was seized from behind. I snarled angrily as a hand covered my mouth and I exposed my fangs sinking them into the flesh of my attacker. Hot blood filled my mouth, rich, dark and I instantly knew I wasn't dealing with a mortal attacker. This was Vampire blood.

"Who are you?" I growled struggling against their inhumanly strong hold.

"Stop struggling you can't win Lucille not against me"

I stilled recognising the eloquent voice of the Master Vampire himself.

"Abraham Van Helsing" I breathed in shock

"Hello my dear" He answered and lightly kissed me on the cheek.

"You're alive" I gasped

"Indeed" He replied

Shock swiftly followed by rage coursed through me and I lashed out against him "For a century you have allowed me to think you were dead!" I screamed and furiously tried to free myself from his hold "How dare you come here! How dare you touch me!"

"My fake demise was necessary but all that matters now is that I am alive and I have returned to you" Van Helsing said rationally but he still kept me locked against him.

"You abandoned me!" I yelled fighting to urge to cry "I mourned you" I hissed and the tears began to fall.

Van Helsing turned me around and embraced me. I sobbed against his chest as he stroked my hair and gently kissed the top of my head.

"I thought you were dead" I sobbed pulling back to look at him.

"I hated leaving you truly I did but you need to understand I had to" Van Helsing said sternly and cupped my face in his hands and wiped the tears away "Now stop crying you are far too beautiful to cry" He said softly

"Flattery will get you nowhere Bram" I smiled using his nickname that only I was allowed to use.

"It has been a long time since I have been called that" He smirked

"Slightly over a century actually" I teased "Why have you come back?" I asked more seriously.

"I could not stay away from you any longer however I have also noticed there is a woman who visits here, pretty in other men's opinion with short blonde hair-"

"Mina?" I questioned with a frown as she was the only one fitting the description.

"Good you know her" Van Helsing said looking vaguely impressed.

"She is my friend but the question is how do you know her Van Helsing?" I asked my voice clipped and cold "Have you been truly unable to stay away from me or is it just a coincidence our paths cross whilst you are watching her?"

"I've been watching you Lucille I assure you. I simply noticed her in the process" Van Helsing corrected sternly.

I studied him closely before realising he wasn't lying I had known him for nearly 500 hundred years, if anyone knew he was lying it was me. A small smile played on my lips pleased that he had been watching me not Mina who was after all incredibly beautiful.

"What do you want with Mina?" I questioned regaining my composure.

"She is an old flame of someone who I want to contact again" Van Helsing informed me

"Why don't you contact them directly?" I queried wanting to spare Mina the danger of being part of one of Van Helsing's plans "You wouldn't have to have anything to do with Mina that way" I added

"Why Lucille anyone would think you're jealous" Van Helsing smirked and took a step closer to me.

"I am allowed to be jealous you are technically my husband" I said softly looking lustfully into his blue-green eyes

"You still wear your wedding ring" Van Helsing acknowledged running a sharp fingernail along the gold chain around my neck which held my simple gold wedding ring.

"Forever yours" I whispered quoting the engraving from the inside of my wedding ring.

A smile played on the corner of Van Helsing's mouth and he lifted his hand revealing his wedding ring was still on his finger "There has only ever been you Lucille" He said softly

"Likewise Bram" I breathed and gently brought my lips to his.

* * *

><p><span><em>February 1526 – Tudor England<em>

"Lucille I sent his gift back" Anne Boleyn smirked her dark eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Was that wise?" I questioned looking at her reflection in my vanity.

"I refuse to become the King's mistress like my sister" Anne sniffed indignantly and tossed her mane of dark hair behind her shoulders.

"Very well" I sighed knowing how stubborn she was.

"Come on let's go and dance before the King of England" Anne commanded pulling me roughly to my feet.

"And Queen" I added sternly

"Hmm" Anne sounded and narrowed her dark eyes at me.

"Don't look at me like that Mistress Boleyn" I scolded playfully "Now be useful and tell me how I look" I instructed twirling on the spot for her.

I wore a pale blue gown with the long sleeves which Anne was trying to bring in fashion, the colour of the gown made my ice blue eyes flecked with grey stand out against my face. I was considered beautiful by the Tudor court because of my eye colour, pale near flawless skin, sharp cheekbones and my dark red curls which I allowed to tumble wildly down my back with only a matching pale blue French hood sat on top of them.

"You look dreadful" Anne sneered

"Anne" I sighed

"Fine you look beautiful as ever Mistress Westenra" Anne said her icy glare fading.

"Thank you now let's dance" I beamed

* * *

><p>I stood with Anne's brother George as we watched Anne dance for King Henry VIII. Anne was stunning with her luscious dark locks tumbling like a waterfall down her back the complete opposite shade of the ever so desirable blonde.<p>

Her dark beautiful eyes fixed seductively into Henry VIII's and never left his as she danced. No one could ever deny she was beautiful in my opinion.

"I can't believe my sister is seducing the King. That's two out of three it will be you next Lucille" George grinned

"Thankfully I'm not really your sister George" I retorted

George put his hand over his heart and acted as if I had struck him "You wound me Lucille" He said teasingly.

I playfully pushed George in the shoulder and he laughed.

"Do you want to hear a secret?" George asked leaning closer to me.

"Naturally" I answered with a small smile.

"I had secretly hoped my father would marry us" He whispered

"George" I gasped although not in surprise.

"Instead I had to marry the lovely Jane Parker" George said bitterly. He had been married to Jane a month now and their marriage was far from happy.

"Cheer up George I'm sure she's not a complete harpy" I soothed

"We clearly aren't talking about the same woman" George laughed bitterly

"That's not fair you never know she might…" I trailed off as I realised I was being watched.

Across the hall stood a man in all black, he was older than most men in the room but nonetheless he was handsome with golden hair and fierce blue-green eyes that were currently fixed on me.

He smirked noticing I had caught him staring at me and I leaned closer to George my gaze not leaving the stranger's "Who is that man staring at me George?" I asked

"You need to narrow that down a bit Lucille as I can count about four men staring at you" George teased

"The one in the corner dressed in all black" I informed him still not breaking my gaze away from the man as if I was hypnotised.

"Oh I believe that is Viscount Van Helsing" George informed me.

"What an unusual name" I mused "I'm going to ask him about it" I decided

"Really?" George chuckled

"Yes my dear George" I beamed and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

George grinned at me as I left his side and walked across the room to this Viscount. I sipped my glass of strong English wine my eyes never leaving his hypnotic ones as I closed the distance between us.

"I believe you were staring at me" I frowned when I stood before the Viscount.

"I did not realise I needed your permission" The Viscount answered with a sneer

"So you admit you were staring at me" I teased with a flirtatious smile playing on my lips.

A small smile lurked in the corner of the Viscount's mouth and he looked vaguely impressed "What is your name?" He asked

"You have the pleasure of talking to Lucille Westenra" I informed him and outstretched my hand.

"Viscount Abraham Van Helsing" He introduced and lightly kissed the back of my hand "Lucille is a French name is it not?" He asked

"It is as I am French" I stated

"I thought I detected a faint French accent your English is excellent mademoiselle" The Viscount complimented

"Thank you monsieur" I smiled

"Can I inquire why you are here and not at the French court?" The Viscount queried looking mildly curious.

"I am Thomas Boleyn's ward therefore I came back from the French court with his daughter Anne four years ago" I informed him

"I did not realise Boleyn had such a beautiful ward" He said his unfathomable eyes looking deep into mine.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Viscount" I teased and took a step closer to him the atmosphere becoming charged between us.

"Lucille!" Anne cried

The atmosphere between the Viscount and I shattered at Anne's interruption and I rolled my eyes good naturedly as Anne came and stood beside me "Lucille I need to talk to you" She said her dark eyes alive with excitement before she suddenly noticed the Viscount "Who is this?" She asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Anne this is Viscount Van Helsing" I introduced

"Forgive me for interrupting Viscount but I need to borrow Lucille" Anne said and gave me a sideways glance that informed me she would be demanding details "Excuse us" She added and linked her arm through mine.

"I hope our paths cross again Mistress Lucille" He called as Anne dragged me away.

"Likewise monsieur" I called and winked flirtatiously at him.

* * *

><p><em><span>Present day –Whitby<span> _

It is a lie that Vampire's don't sleep or if we do only during the day the truth is we simply do not need to sleep but we can if we desire. I awoke from a peaceful nights sleep as morning light trickled into my bedroom.

I had installed special glass that prevented the sunlight from burning my skin so I could still see the dawn; it was one of the things I missed most when Van Helsing first turned me.

I looked around frowning at the explosion of feathers, ripped sheets and the crack in the wall from when Van Helsing had pinned me against it.

"Bram" I called

There was no response. I panicked slightly wondering if he had left me and I called him again "Van Helsing!" I cried

"I am here Lucille" He answered and walked into the room "I had to return to my home for fresh clothing" He informed me gesturing to his black suit, white shirt and matching black tie "You tore my clothes from last night to shreds" He smirked and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I thought-"

"You thought I had left you" He sighed

"Yes" I whispered looking at the floor feeling embarrassed for trusting him so little.

He gently tapped me under the chin so I would look at him "Lucille I won't ever leave you again" He said calmly.

"Good" I smiled "You realise it was a hundred years last month since I got that horrible telegram" I stated and stood up.

I walked to my vanity and opened the top draw. I pulled out the faded pink telegram and held it out for him "I was in denial at first; you couldn't die not the Master Vampire. But then you didn't come back and I began to wonder if a vampire could be killed in a big enough explosion" I said my voice wavering with emotion.

Van Helsing took the telegram from me and tore it in half "Forgive me?" He questioned as he continued to rip it.

"Always" I said honestly as he tossed aside the telegram pieces.

Van Helsing smiled at my answer and kissed gently me on the cheek.

"I must say our reunion this time was not nearly as dramatic as in 1839" He smirked

"Yes that was a tad theatrical" I agreed

* * *

><p><span><em>1839 – Victorian London<em>

"Say you'll marry me Miss Lucy" Quincey Morris begged in his strong Texan accent as we danced on the edge of the dance floor.

"You know I won't" I scolded playfully.

We were in one of London's most extravagant ballrooms hundreds of gentleman and ladies filled it dressed in their finest clothes. I had chosen to wear my blood red gown trimmed with gold lace, I also wore expensive long gold silk gloves, my corset was exceptionally tight and my red curls were pinned back besides a single ringlet which sat on my shoulder.

"But why I'm rich, handsome-" Quincey said flirtatiously.

"Stop Quincey let's just dance" I interrupted giving him a gentle warning look.

Quincey looked momentarily hurt before he composed himself "It's because of that man; the one who hurt you isn't it?" He asked his jaw clenching in irritation.

I knew he meant Van Helsing as I mentioned I had been hurt by the only man I had ever loved years ago but Quincey didn't realise I meant 239 years ago.

"Yes" I answered quietly

"You know I would never hurt you Lucy" Quincey said softly and ran a finger along my sharp cheekbone until he gently played with my ruby earring.

I looked away from Quincey's warm gaze bringing my hand to the gold chain which held my wedding ring, the ring itself sat hidden between my breasts so no one would know I was married. I paraded as a rich young lady in search of a husband when really I was searching for my next meal. I liked Quincey too much to feed on him so instead he was my regular dance partner.

"You have never told me what is on the end of this" Quincey stated realising I wouldn't discuss marriage any further and he went to pull the chain upward.

"And you never will" I stated gently slapping his hand away.

The dance came to an end and the ladies politely curtsied to the gentlemen who in return bowed to them. As Quincey bowed my eyes travelled across the room and I stumbled slightly in shock.

"It can't be" I whispered

"Miss Lucy" Quincey questioned turning to look in the direction I was staring.

Across the ballroom dressed in all red was Van Helsing. He lifted his wine glass to me before beckoning me over.

"It's him" I breathed and walked away from Quincey.

I began to walk across the ballroom and Van Helsing also set off toward me. Pure joy seized me and I scandalously lifted my heavy skirts and began to run.

People gasped at my outrageous behaviour but I no longer cared all I cared about was reaching the man I loved. Everyone was watching us now and Van Helsing stopped in the middle of the dance floor and opened his arms.

I ran into his open arms bursting into tears in the process.

"My Lucille" Van Helsing breathed against my hair holding me tight against him "Do you have any idea how long I have been looking for you?" He asked his tone mingled with anger and affection.

"If it is 239 years it's the same amount of time I've been searching for you" I sobbed against his chest

"That can't be right 239 years ago you told me to leave and never come back" Van Helsing said his tone confused.

"And the very next day I went to look for you to apologise" I sniffed "I'm so sorry I don't care if you love her more than me just don't leave me again"

Van Helsing pulled back slightly and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Lucille I did not turn her" He informed me looking honestly into my eyes.

"Come again?" I questioned frowning in confusion.

"I did not turn her, I told you she meant nothing to me and she died a mortal" He continued slowly

"But I thought you loved her" I frowned

"No Lucille I respected her. I love _you_" He stated firmly and cupped my face in his hands "There has only ever been you Lucille and it will only ever be you"

I gave him a tearful smile and lifted my hand so it rested against his "I love you Bram"

"And I you" He declared "Now I believe a marriage contract from 1527 won't be valid in today's society" He stated and went down on one knee "Therefore Miss…" He trailed off prompting me realising I had changed my name.

"Lucy Weston" I whispered

"Miss Lucy Weston will you marry me?" He asked with a roguishly grin.

"Yes" I cried and flung myself on him.

Van Helsing laughed and pulled me to the ground. I squealed as he pinned me against the ballroom floor and kissed me fiercely. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me passionately his lips burning against mine.

"Excuse me this behaviour is unacceptable" A high society lady interrupted her round cheeks flushed as she fanned herself "Please exit the dance floor" She instructed primly.

I pursed my lips in amusement and Van Helsing smirked at me before standing up.

"Your residence or mine?" He asked as he pulled me to my feet.

The High society lady gasped outraged at his bluntness realising his meaning and stormed off in a huff.

"My residence only has a bed" I stated

"Sounds ideal" Van Helsing smirked "Lead on 'Miss Lucy'" He instructed placing his hand on the small of my back.

I smiled seductively at him and began to walk.

"Lucy!"

Van Helsing and I turned to witness Quincey storming toward us.

"I think your lover boy is jealous" Van Helsing smirked

"He's not my lover" I hissed "He reminds me of George" I stated

"George Boleyn?" Van Helsing queried

"Yes" I said with a sad smile remembering my lovely George.

"Lucy" Quincey snapped and stood before me "What are you doing?" He demanded angrily

"I thought even American's knew what a proposal looked like" Van Helsing said scornfully his hand resting possessively on the small of my back.

"Excuse me Sir I do not appreciate being mocked" Quincey barked

"And I do not appreciate you speaking to Lucy in such a way" Van Helsing snarled taking a threating step closer to him.

"Gentlemen" I interrupted and stepped between them "Quincey I told you I wouldn't marry you" I sighed

"Yet you'll marry this man who I assume is the one who hurt you and can I just say also a lot older than you" He snapped

Van Helsing and I exchanged an amused knowing look at the age reference before I answered.

"I love him Quincey, always have and always will" I stated taking Quincey's hands in mine

"But I love you Lucy" Quincey mumbled squeezing my gloved hands meaningfully.

"And I love you Quincey but as a brother nothing more. I'm sorry" I said keeping my tone kind before I gently released his hands.

I turned away from Quincey and walked toward the exit with Van Helsing at my side.

"Such a dramatic reunion" I smirked and slipped my hand into his.

"I could not agree more Lucille" He concurred and brought my hand to his lips.

* * *

><p><span><em>Present day – Whitby<em>

"I find it amusing that you have taken up residence in Whitby again" Van Helsing smirked as I opened my bookstore.

"I struggle to stay away, it holds so many memories" I sighed

"Have you visited the abbey?" He queried and roughly pulled me against him, I grinned as his hands cupped my butt and I slid my hands up his chest until they rested on his shoulders my eyes burning lustfully into his.

"Of course however it is a shame to see it in ruins" I frowned before becoming distracted by Van Helsing kissing my neck "I prefer to remember it as it was on our wedding day" I breathed tilting my head to the side so he had better access to my throat.

"Speaking of marriage we need to renew our vows" Van Helsing stated before he snapped my gold chain from my neck with his teeth "Until then I want you to wear your ring so the world knows you are taken" He instructed placing it in my palm.

"Yes Master" I teased and slipped the ring on.

Van Helsing gently tucked a red curl behind my ear and I slowly witnessed his relaxed demeanour melt away. His green-blue eyes become cool, predatory and commanding as he released me.

"Now I need sustenance but if Mina comes in you know what to do" He said seriously as he buttoned his suit jacket.

"Yes I am to ask her on a double date and inform you of her response" I repeated his plan from earlier this morning.

"Good girl" He smirked and kissed me on the forehead "Until later Lucille"

"Goodbye Bram" I said and smiled lovingly at him "Oh and you might want to call me Lucy. My name is Lucy West now" I informed him.

"Hmm I always preferred Lucille" He smirked and briefly kissed me before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>"Lucy!" Mina called<p>

"I'm in the back Mina" I answered

"Ok when you've finished there is someone I want you to meet" Mina added

I froze and pursed my lips in intrigue, Mina never brought anyone to the bookstore. I made my way to the front of the store my curiously heightened.

"You brought a friend it's nice to know I'm not…" I trailed off as I caught sight of Mina and the person she had brought with her "Your only friend" I finished composing myself.

The man at her side was handsome with jet black hair and dark eyes but that was not the reason I had paused.

He was a vampire.

"Lucy this is Vlad, Vlad meet Lucy" Mina introduced.

My fellow vampire smirked slightly and outstretched his hand "Mina and Lucy like from 'Dracula'" He mused as my gloved hand shook his gloved hand.

"Ironic isn't it" I teased but my tone was cold "Mina you do realise it's your turn to make the cups of tea" I stated returning my attention to her.

"Yes I know" Mina sighed "Vlad do you want one?" She asked a faint blush appearing on her pale cheeks as she turned to him.

"No thank you" He answered politely

"Ok I won't be long" She declared and walked off.

The moment we were alone I lashed out at Vlad and using the element of surprise I pinned him to the floor. I pulled up a part of the wooden floorboard and stabbed it into his shoulder until it sank into the floor beneath him.

"I knew you were like me" He grinned seemingly unmoved by his wound.

"My friend is not some vampire's snack" I snarled releasing a small warning growl as I twisted the wood in his shoulder "I suggest you leave her alone" I added

"You're younger than me that I can tell" He stated and tried to throw me off him. I unceremoniously kneed him in the crouch and he gasped in pain "But not inexperienced" He said squeakily

"You males always have the same weak spot no matter how old you are" I stated and exposed my fangs.

"How old are you?" He asked looking genuinely interested

"Never ask a lady her age" I scolded and pulled up another piece of wood this time stabbing him through the arm "Now tell me who you really are and I might consider releasing you" I teased

"Vlad is my real name. But you might know me better as Vlad the Impaler or Dracula" He informed me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review :D<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_February 1526 - Tudor England – Whitehall palace_

I was well known that I was a sleepwalker therefore the girls I shared the maidens chamber with always bolted the door at night after I had previously managed to wander all the way to the gardens on one of my first nights at Whitehall.

However tonight the door was not bolted.

* * *

><p>"Lucille" A voice called to me through the fog<p>

"Lucille" The voice said more sharply this time and I was roughly shaken awake.

"What?" I said sleepily and my eyes blinked awake.

Stood before me was the Viscount, he had his hands placed on my shoulders and his fierce blue-green eyes were fixed sternly into mine.

"You have been sleepwalking" He informed me

"Again?" I queried and began to shiver as a cold blast of wind hit me.

"I saw you and followed you here before a less honourable man could" The Viscount continued "You must be chilled to the bone dressed solely in that flimsy material" He added and shrugged off his own cloak.

I nodded my head and crossed my arms over her breasts realising the Viscount could see everything through my nightgown. A supressed smirk lurked in the corner of his mouth as carefully draped his cloak around me whilst my teeth began to chatter.

"T-Thank y-you" I shivered and pulled the cloak tight around me.

"Bare feet as well" He noted and without warning swooped me up in his arms. I yelped in surprise before I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Y-you are a lucky man Viscount to hold me so intimately" I said softly as he carried me across the lawn.

"I am indeed Mistress Lucille" He smirked

We were silent for a moment before an idea entered my head.

"Viscount Abraham Van Helsing is a mouthful do you not have a pet name?" I asked when we reached the palace.

"No" He stated firmly

"Then I shall think of one for you" I decided my tone playful.

"Please don't" He sighed as he carried me up the stairs

"Abey, no I don't like that" I started ignoring him.

"Mistress Lucille" He warned

"Abe, no not that either" I continued with a mischievous frown.

"Lucille" He cautioned more seriously.

"Bram-" I started

"If I allow you to call me Bram will you stop?" He asked interrupting me.

"Yes" I declared with a playful smile.

"Then Bram it is but if I hear anyone beside you using it I will punish you" He informed me sternly.

I paused for a moment as he continued to carry me as if I weighed nothing.

"How will you punish me?" I asked my voice low and sultry.

The Viscount halted in his stride and I grinned glad I had made an impact. He looking down at me vaguely impressed before at an inhuman speed he set me down on my feet and pinned me against the wall.

He placed a hand at either side of my head and he leaned forward so his face was inches from mine.

"I would take you across my knee and slap that pretty little behind until it's a beautiful shade of pink" He growled

"That seems like a very desirable punishment" I breathed

He smirked before roughly releasing me "And one I will not hesitate to inflict on you if I hear anyone else even utter Bram"

"Then it is a deal Bram" I said and teasingly outstretched my hand.

"Indeed Lucille" He agreed and shook my hand.

* * *

><p>"I am not scolding you Bess I am merely stating that you forgot to bolt the door" I said calmly as I packed my belongings.<p>

"But I am sure I did" Bess replied

"Oh it does not matter" I sighed wishing to drop the subject as I was not feeling very well this morning "Now please help me pack Anne wants to leave first thing tomorrow" I stated as I carefully placed my gowns in my trunk.

"But I was going to meet-" Bess began

"Please Bess no servants are free and I have not told anyone that you are meeting that musician-" I started but Bess interrupted me.

"Shhh!" Bess hissed "Fine I'll help you" She sighed

"Thank you" I grinned

Anne, George and I were leaving for the Boleyn's family home Hever Castle in the morning. Anne had informed me she wanted to leave so the King would forget her and take an interest in a court lady. However I did not quite believe her.

There was a knock on the door and Bess jumped to answer it.

"Who is it Bess?" I asked as I heard her open the door.

Bess did not answer.

"Bess?" I questioned again and was about to turn around when a man's voice spoke.

"Are you leaving?"

I jumped and spun around. The Viscount stood by the door and there was no sign of Bess.

"Viscount you startled me" I said resting my hand on my chest.

"Forgive me" He said courteously however a faint grin played on his lips.

I pursed my lips slightly at him unsure whether he was toying with me or not "Very well and in answer to your earlier question yes I am leaving" I informed him.

"For where?" He queried frowning slightly

"Hever Castle" I continued becoming vaguely curious about his interest.

"How long will you be gone?" He asked

"Until Anne says so" I smirked

"How are you this morning? I hope you have not caught a chill after last night you look rather pale" The Viscount enquired

"No although I must have cut my neck on a branch or something" I stated and lifted my choker showing the two small puncture wounds on my neck.

"Hmm you must have" The Viscount agreed "Now I shall leave you to pack" He declared

"Thank you Viscount" I smiled and politely dipped into a curtsy

"I look forward to your return to court Mistress Lucille" He added and stepped toward me a hunger lurking in his intelligent blue-green eyes.

"As do I Viscount" I stated with a flirtatious smile.

* * *

><p><span><em>Present day – Whitby<em>

I glared at Vlad for a moment before harshly removing the wood from his shoulder; I left the other piece in his arm as a silent warning.

"Mina will be back soon" I stated

Vlad stared at me a moment before standing up and removing the piece of wood from his arm.

"Considering I informed you of who I am I think it only fair you tell me how old you are" Vlad said as I threw a rug over the broken floor board.

I laughed darkly at his comment before answering "I don't play fair Dracula"

"Very well neither shall I" He growled and launched toward me.

I simply sidestepped and he missed me all together.

"I take it you haven't combated an experienced Vampire before?" I asked my tone bored as I examined my nails.

Vlad snarled and lashed out at me, I dodged his punches easily laughing mockingly at him in the process "You fight me as if I was a mortal" I stated and held up my hand so his fist collided into it. I closed my hand around his fist and slowly sank my nails into his flesh "That was your first mistake" I smirked.

My free hand darted forward and my nails slashed him across the face "Your second was fighting like a human" I informed him "I wouldn't be surprised if you pulled out a sword next" I added scornfully

"But I am stronger than you" He hissed and his fist pushed powerfully against mine. He pushed my hand for a moment before I was forced to release him and I dashed out of the way of his oncoming attack.

A faint unease settled in my stomach, there was no doubt he was powerful and certainly stronger than me however I still had speed on my side.

"You might be stronger however I am faster" I stated from the opposite side of the room and pretended to yawn "Also bearing your fangs at me doesn't make you fight like a true vampire"

"I am a true vampire, the first vampire. The whole vampire legend is based on me" He declared angrily.

"Please" I snorted and gave him an exasperated, knowing look.

Vlad stilled for a moment caution etched on his face "Who turned you?" He asked

* * *

><p><span><em>February 1526 - Tudor England – Whitehall palace<em>

Anne and I were ladies in waiting for Queen Katherine and although Anne despised waiting on anyone but herself I did not mind as I greatly admired Queen Katherine.

She was kind, gentle and had a motherly presence which made you instantly feel at ease when you were with her. However at the same time she was strong and regal, a true Queen whose beauty was difficult to compete with.

"You can all go" Queen Katherine instructed "Mistress Lucille stay a moment" She added

I curtsied slightly in acknowledgement of her command and waited for the others to leave. Anne shot me a warning look before she exited with the other ladies.

"Brush my hair please" Queen Katherine commanded gently and seated herself at her vanity.

It was unusual for her to ask me to brush her hair but nevertheless I dutifully followed her command.

"I was unsure of you at first Mistress Lucille" Queen Katherine stated as I gently brushed her hair

"Is it because I am French your majesty?" I questioned smiling at her reflection.

"No it is because you are beautiful and beautiful ladies often catch my husband's eye" Queen Katherine corrected although I saw her supress a smile at my French quip.

"Your majesty I would never-" I began

"I know child that is why I regret my initial behaviour toward you, I have no place to judge you only God is allowed to judge his children I hope you can forgive me" Queen Katherine said seriously.

"Your majesty you have no need to apologise although I am deeply flattered and I respect you even more for it" I replied honestly "And whilst we must not judge I have to say your majesty makes the French Queen look like a servant" I continued with a wicked grin.

"You are amusing child" Queen Katherine laughed slightly.

"Thank you, your majesty" I said genuinely flattered and continued to brush her hair.

* * *

><p><span><em>February 1526 - Tudor England – On route to Hever Castle<em>

"Anne, Lucille look" George instructed as he looked through the carriage window "I can see Hever"

"We know what our family home looks like George" Anne teased

I leaned across George and looked out the window hearing Anne mutter "Children" as I did so.

"Lucille do you have to lean across my husband so?" Jane Parker or Lady Rochford as she insisted everyone called her asked primly from beside Anne.

George and I had raced into the carriage before Anne so neither of us had to sit next to Jane, Anne had not been impressed.

I looked at George who was smiling naughtily at me and the same thought crossed our minds, George roughly pulled me against him until I was forced to sit on his knee. I laughed as he kissed me loudly on the cheek.

"Must you mock me husband?" Jane sniffed

"Must you be so touchy wife?" George mocked

"I do not like to watch my husband flirt with other women" Jane responded

"George is a courtier he flirts with anything that moves" Anne teased

"Still I do not like it" Jane responded "I want it to stop" She added bluntly

"You know sweet wife the day my father forced me to marry the hateful, annoying creature that you are was the worst day of my life" George scowled and Jane's cheeks flamed in embarrassment.

"George" I snapped and returned to my seat "That was cruel and you are better than that" I stated him my blue eyes narrowed at him as if daring him to argue with me.

"I do not need some French tart to defend me" Jane hissed nastily

"Excuse me" I hissed

"Don't you dare speak to Lucille like that, apologise!" George yelled at Jane

"I will not. There is no wrong in stating a fact" Jane replied and crossed her arms determinedly.

"You really are a spiteful woman Jane" Anne said lowly her dark eyes brimming with scorn and contempt.

"I am not, I simply-" Jane began but I interrupted her.

"Considering you refuse to apologise let me give you a piece of advice Jane. If you ever speak to me in that manner again I will not hesitate to give you a black eye" I said my voice menacingly calm.

"Is that a threat?" Jane questioned tilting her chin upward.

"A promise" I replied darkly

"Don't worry Jane I will give you another so you have a matching set" Anne added with a sneer.

George and I laughed and shuffled along the seat until Anne could sit with us which she did immediately. Looking Jane dead in the eye I rested my head on George's shoulder and he in return took my hand in his.

Jane looked furiously at the three of us but held her tongue; I believe this moment was the beginning of her hatred toward us.

* * *

><p><span><em>Present day - Whitby<em>

"My husband turned me" I informed Vlad

"And who is he?" He pressed

"He is the love of my life" I answered playfully enjoying Vlad's exasperation.

"I have had enough of your games. I want answers on the count of three or I break Mina's neck" He threated

"Then do it because you're not getting answers from me" I shrugged knowing he wouldn't carry the threat through.

Vlad narrowed his eyes at me but made no move toward Mina's direction.

"Don't try to play games with me Vlad; it was I who wrote the rule book" I smirked

Vlad was about to retort when our vampire hearing picked up Mina's approaching footsteps.

"We are not finished" Vlad snarled

Mina appeared holding two mugs of tea and placed them on the counter.

"Was that rug there earlier?" She questioned but she then noticed Vlad and I were glaring at one another "Is everything ok?" Mina asked cautiously

"Yes Vlad was just saying how he had to leave" I stated with a sad smile "Such a pity" I added and pouted mockingly at him.

"Oh really?" Mina asked disappointment lacing her voice

"I'm afraid so but I shall make it up to you, dinner tonight at that Italian we passed?" Vlad asked

"You can pick me up at 8.00pm" Mina smiled her blue eyes twinkling with flirtation.

I scowled at Vlad as he gently kissed Mina's hand, I could hear Mina's pulse quicken and my scowl deepened.

"I hope we meet again Lucy" Vlad said and gave me a charming smile.

"Until next time" I replied and smiled sarcastically at him.

A flicker of annoyance crossed Vlad's face before he gave Mina one last smile and exited my bookstore.

"So which restaurant is he taking you to?" I questioned Mina.

* * *

><p>"Honey I'm home" Van Helsing called sarcastically<p>

I swiftly appeared at his side and lightly kissed him on the cheek "I've missed you" I stated my voice breathless and sultry.

Van Helsing brought his hand from behind his back revealing he was holding an exquisite bunch of white roses "For you" He stated

"Thank you" I smiled and took them "Now darling I've made reservations at 8.00pm for us at an Italian and I think you would be more than interested in someone else who is also going to be there"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Please review!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hever Castle - March 1526 - Tudor England_

I had been at Hever over a week now but already hectic court life seemed like a distant memory. Although the early March air had a bite to it I had hardly been indoors all week. George and I spent most of our time together normally with Anne although she often kept disappearing to her room to read and compose letters; I did not like to think of to whom.

However when she was with us the atmosphere was carefree although we had been mainly conversing in French so nosey Jane wouldn't be able to understand us as she so often liked to twist our words.

Anne and I were sat in our favourite spot in Hever's beautiful gardens one day and Anne was reading peacefully whilst I stared up at the clouds. I looked over at Anne pleased to see the worry that had been playing on her face at court had left her and I gently reached for her.

I placed my hand lightly on her arm and her dark beautiful eyes turned to me "It is lovely to see you so at ease, it makes you even more beautiful" I said affectionately

"Thank you Lucille" Anne smiled. It was not her practiced perfect smile which made it all the more charming. Carefully Anne set down her book and took my hands in hers "I do not tell you this enough Lucille but I am so happy that we met"

"As am I as I gained you as a sister" I replied warmly

"Anne!" George's cry interrupted "Lucille!" He added and we saw him running toward us.

"Whatever is the matter George?" Anne laughed

"The King of England is in our home" George puffed.

Anne and I were silent for a moment.

"Come again?" I asked

"The King of England is in Hever this very second" George said slowly

Anne seemed to jolt out of her shock and she jumped to her feet "I need to change my gown" She gasped.

"Don't worry father is entertaining the King and his companions so you have time" George informed her as we walked back toward the castle.

"Companions?" I queried trying to keep pace with Anne but failing miserably therefore I stayed beside George who always slowed down for me.

"Yes Charles Brandon and that Viscount of yours" George stated giving me a knowing look as he had been the only one I had told about the development between the Viscount and me.

"What is the King doing here?" Anne asked speaking more to herself than us clearly too preoccupied to notice George's comment.

"Maybe he is here to see you Anne" George suggested and winked mischievously at me.

"Do not joke about this George" Anne snapped

"Me joke? Never" George answered in mock seriousness.

"I am going to wear the red gown, no blue or…." Anne began and George and I shared an amused look.

* * *

><p>"Ah here they are" Thomas Boleyn grinned as Anne and I entered the hall where Henry VIII and Charles Brandon were sat awaiting the arrival of the small feast I'm sure Thomas had demanded from the cooks.<p>

"Such a beautiful daughter and ward you have Boleyn" The King grinned and stood up his gaze solely on Anne who had decided to wear her stunning grey and black gown which I loved.

I wore a simple Tudor green velvet dress and Anne had insisted on us not wearing French hoods so my red curls swirled loose around me contrasting the green of my dress.

"Thank you your majesty" Thomas Boleyn responded

"I swear they must be more beautiful than all the ladies in the court, don't you agree Brandon?" The King asked

"I don't think I should answer that" Brandon smirked "I don't want any court ladies finding out my real opinion it may reduce my hunting grounds" He explained and the King chuckled in response.

"Very well, Van Helsing do you agree with me?" King Henry called to the Viscount who was not sat at the table but on one of the couches in the darkened corner of the room.

"Yes your majesty, the redhead is particularly beautiful" The Viscount responded his gaze fully on me.

I felt my breath catch as our eyes locked, he looked handsome and a little roguish in his riding clothes instead of his formal attire. His eyes devoured me as he looked me up and down before he stood up and began to walk toward me.

Anne gave me one of her 'tell me everything later' looks and went to take a seat at the table, naturally beside the King.

"Mistress Lucille" Van Helsing grinned and bowed politely to me.

"Viscount Van Helsing" I breathed and curtsied with my eyes fixed demurely on the floor.

Van Helsing lightly tapped me on the chin so I looked up at him, my eyes burned seductively into his and he smirked in response. He gently traced his thumb across my bottom lip clearly not caring that everyone was watching us.

"Now I see why you wanted to come with us Van Helsing" King Henry laughed

I felt my cheeks redden slightly and Van Helsing released me.

"You have caught me out, your majesty" Van Helsing said smoothly

"I take it you have met Lucille before Viscount" Thomas Boleyn called a calculated gleam settling in his eyes.

"We are acquainted" Van Helsing answered

"Your majesty does us a great honour by visiting us" Anne interrupted sensing my discomfort "I am sure the cooks are quite flustered knowing their food is to be tasted by the King of England" She continued drawing the King's attention solely on her.

He looked at her as if she was the only person in the room and the Viscount and I were forgotten. As the King replied to Anne I took my seat at the table beside George who looked displeased to have to also be sat next to Jane.

"I think the Viscount is taken with you" George whispered in French to me

"Did you just speak to Mistress Lucille in French?" Charles Brandon asked noticing our exchange.

"Yes" George answered with a shrug.

"What is this?" The King called

"George was whispering to Mistress Lucille in French I was curious as to why" Brandon explained narrowing his eyes at me

"Lucille is French your majesty" Van Helsing stated and came and sat beside me "Hard to believe considering her English is excellent" He added

"Yes Lucille is French that is how we met we were both at the French court together" Anne imputed once again returning the King's attention upon herself

"Thank you" I whispered to Van Helsing as Anne and the King began to converse whilst Thomas questioned Brandon over something they had been discussing prior to my arrival.

"It was nothing, I was worried Brandon would make George repeat what he said and we would not want everyone knowing he thinks I am taken with you" Van Helsing smirked

My cheeks flushed just as the servants arrived with the food thankfully giving me a moment to compose myself.

"Is there any truth in what he says?" I questioned

"Perhaps" He replied looking at me faintly amused and I got the impression he would say no more on the matter.

* * *

><p><span><em>Present day - Whitby<em>

"You look breath-taking" Van Helsing whispered in my ear as we followed the waitress to our table.

I smiled sultry at him and slipped my hand into the back pocket of his trousers. I wore a black and gold backless dress that just fell short of my knees. My dark red curls tumbled untamed down my back and I had lined my eyes with black kohl giving them a catlike effect.

"You look rather dashing yourself" I grinned as we reached our table.

Van Helsing pulled out my chair for me and I took my seat. Before he sat down he leaned down and gently kissed me on the temple. I felt my cheeks warm in response, no matter how many years we were together I still got butterflies.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The waitress asked

"A bottle of your red wine" Van Helsing instructed and waved her away dismissively.

Once she had left I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again and bit my bottom lip.

"Ask me" He sighed.

"Why did you fake your death?" I asked my words tumbling out quickly. This question had been brewing between us since his return.

"Vlad is the only other vampire I have turned beside you and make no mistakes he is very powerful-" Van Helsing began

"But not as powerful as you" I interrupted with a playful smile

"No but he is powerful. I have been searching for him for centuries and when I went to fight in WWI he was there and after I revealed my intentions in using him as a pawn in my revenge he turned against me and made an attempt on my life, realising he would never be an ally but an adversary I sought to destroy him" He continued

"What happened next?" I asked intrigued wondering how Vlad had escaped

"We began to search for each-others weaknesses and sadly I had a picture of my greatest one in my pocket" He stated

"You pretended you were dead so he wouldn't make a connection between us and try to use me against you" I said realisation dawning on me remembering the picture of me he had taken with him to the front.

"Exactly" Van Helsing sighed "As you were sired by me you can only be killed by another vampire and Vlad…" He trailed off

"He could kill me" I finished

As Van Helsing was the original vampire and it was his blood that directly turned me it made me slightly superior to any vampire I turned. No mortal could kill me, wooden stakes wouldn't work or silver it had to be another vampire. Fortunately I had not turned anyone else however when I on occasion encountered another vampire – who I now realised had to be sired by Vlad – they were often far weaker than me and posed no real threat, that was until Vlad.

"You are my greatest weakness" Van Helsing stated fiercely "It was better for me to stay away from you and know you were safe then to try and protect you and fail. If I ever lost you Lucille immortality would be meaningless"

"Bram I love you" I breathed and my hand reached across the table toward his "But now you know how I felt when I thought you were dead" I added my voice wavering slightly with emotion

"I was trying to protect you" He replied and ran his thumb across my knuckles.

"I know but it broke my heart to think I had lost you forever. I nearly turned a mortal solely to kill me after my denial stage ended and the grief consumed me" I stated

"I know that is why I had that mortal killed before you could turn him" He responded a darkness settling in his blue-green eyes.

"Bram!" I gasped just as the waitress arrived with our wine.

As Van Helsing sampled the wine I caught sight of Vlad and Mina arriving. Mina looked beautiful as ever in a pale lilac chiffon dress that fell just past her knees and she wore gorgeous white strappy sandals.

"He's here" I whispered

"Some friends of ours have arrived I want you to push the tables together and sit them with us" Van Helsing instructed the waitress.

"Of course" The waitress said dreamily and walked away.

"Really Bram there was no need to use mind control" I scolded playfully

"It gets the results I want" He said nonchalantly and turned to watch the waitress follow out his order

The waitress reached Mina and Vlad and I listened as she informed them of the plan. Mina turned to look for us and I waved at her, she looked vaguely angry but it was not her reaction I was watching.

Vlad's whole body had gone stiff as his gaze fell on Van Helsing. His hands were clenched into fists and etched across his face was fear.

Van Helsing turned back to face me.

"Let the games begin" He smirked

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review! I know I've made changes to the vampire stuff but I'll explain more in later chapters!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_1886 – Whitby_

_Young Man's POV_

I was lost that was a certainty.

What was also a certainty was that two men were following me. I tried to regain my bearings but I failed and made a wrong turn resulting in me being in an ally which had a dead end.

"Damn" I hissed and turned around; unfortunately the two men had followed me.

"Lost are you?" One of them called

"Yes I was wondering if you two gentlemen would point me in the right direction" I said my voice calm despite the faint panic settling on me.

Suddenly a stunningly beautiful woman with cascading deep red curls appeared before me. Her icy blue eyes fixed into my mine and my breath caught in my throat.

"These men are not gentlemen" She sighed and turned to face the two men who were grinning at her "You were planning on robbing him then cutting the poor man's throat weren't you?" She asked her voice rang out around the ally; it had a cold predatory tone to it.

"Yes were, sweetheart" One of them answered "Now you can die with him" He added pulling out a dagger which caught the moonlight eerily

"Miss get behind me" I instructed fearing for her safety

She laughed icily but made no move toward me "You sweet thing" She chuckled and looked back at me.

I gasped, the beautiful woman's teeth were unusually elongated and her icy blue eyes had turned a deep scarlet. She walked toward me and roughly grabbed my cheeks; I was frozen on the spot staring open mouthed at her.

"Just stay here and do not scream" She instructed her voice a hypnotic soft purr before she roughly released me.

"I-I-I-" I stuttered and she laughed darkly and blew me a kiss.

Swiftly she left my side and inhumanly fast stood before the two men "Now which of you would like to die first?" She asked playfully cocking her head to one side.

The men shared a look and went to strike her simultaneously.

"Very well I'm flexible" She chuckled and lashed out against them.

She knocked one man clean off his feet with one careless slap of her hand; he collided into the wall and collapsed to the ground unconscious. Unflinchingly she seized the other man by the throat and lifted him off the ground, his legs lashed out furiously whilst his hands clawed at her single hand which was crushing his windpipe.

Suddenly the woman snapped the man's neck and he went limp in her hold. She released an animalistic grow and pinned his lifeless body against the ally wall before she sank her elongated teeth into his neck.

I gasped as I watched her seemingly drink the dead man's blood, it was then I realised she was the creature I had only heard and read about. She was a vampire. After a minute or so she tossed the man's body carelessly aside and advanced toward the unconscious one.

She carefully kneeled down before the unconscious man and clicked her fingers directly in front of his face. The man jumped awake and stared fearfully at her.

"I am going to kill you" She purred and ran a sharp fingernail along the man's cheek.

"Why?" He gasped

"Because you think you are the predator and you like to prey on innocent people like this young man. However you are not the predator darling I am" She snarled and snapped his neck that fast I nearly missed it.

Like the first man she sank her teeth into the second man's neck and began to drink his blood. I couldn't move I was frozen to the spot blinking furiously to ensure what I was seeing was not a figment of my imagination.

The beautiful woman removed her fangs from the man's neck and stood up smoothing over her inky black skirts. She turned to me her eyes still scarlet and blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

"I should kill you really" She said softly and pouted sadly at me

"Please don't, I won't tell anyone-" I replied quickly

She laughed coolly and stalked toward me wiping the blood from her mouth "Oh I know you won't otherwise I will hunt you down and kill you"

"I swear I-I-"

"Hush" She soothed and appeared directly before me "What is your name?" She asked and licked her lips her scarlet eyes focused on the vein on my neck.

"Abraham Stoker but my friend's call me Bram" I informed her

The beautiful woman froze and took a step away from me. Her eyes had returned to their icy blue colour and she looked unamused at me "Go Abraham" She commanded

"Thank you" I sighed relieved

"However remember if you tell anyone about this-" She began

"You will kill me" I interrupted "But what is the name of my savour?" I enquired

"I am not your savour" The beautiful lady chuckled

"Your name?" I pressed a small smile playing on my lips.

She made an exasperated sound and crossed her arms "Lucy" She stated

"Thank you for saving my life Lucy" I said gratitude lacing my voice.

"Hmm" She mused "Now go before I change my mind" She added purposely elongating her teeth.

I nodded my head and ran from the ally. From then on my mind was filled with the image of the beautiful lady Lucy and I became increasingly curious over the vampire myth.

* * *

><p><span><em>Present day – Whitby<em>

"Lucy what are you doing here?" Mina asked with a tight smile as she sat down next to me.

"I'm not stalking you don't worry, Abraham made the reservation" I lied with a shrug and sipped my wine.

Vlad stood slightly away from the table glaring at Van Helsing who was causally leaning back in his chair with a smirk playing on his face. After clearly debating his decision Vlad slowly sat down next to Van Helsing.

"Abraham" Van Helsing introduced and held out his hand for Vlad

"Vladimir" He responded and shook his hand. I heard the strength their hands collided with as both tried to crush the bones in each other's hands.

"Is this your husband Lucy" Vlad asked as they abruptly brought the bone crushing handshake to an end.

"That is a rather blunt question" I responded pursing my lips amused at him "But Abraham is not my husband, my husband died one year ago" I lied but it wasn't hard for tears to fill my eyes in order to add believability.

"Oh I am very sorry" He replied seeming genuinely remorseful and I nodded my head slightly in acknowledgement.

"How do you two know each other?" Mina asked quickly changing the subject.

"Lucy was an old flame of mine before her husband stole her from me" Van Helsing answered

"I can't help but notice the age difference between you, exactly how old are you Lucy?" Vlad enquired

"Twenty-five" I replied with a smile finding it amusing he was still on that question

"I met Lucy when she was nineteen we knew the age gap wouldn't work so I let her go. It is a decision I have regretted since" Abraham imputed and took my hand in his.

"How did you two meet?" I questioned Mina

"We met in the market,Vlad he quoted my favourite poem" Mina stated a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"How romantic" I purred

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress interrupted

"Yes" I grinned "I'll have the steak"

"How would you like it?"

"Rare, really bloody" I told her and winked at Vlad

"I'll have the same" Van Helsing instructed

"Me too" Vlad added

"And I'll have the carbonara" Mina said giving us all a curious look "Now excuse me I'm going to the ladies" She added and stood up

The minute we were alone Van Helsing sank a knife into Vlad's hand.

"Good to see you again little prince" Van Helsing smirked

"I regrettably cannot return the sentiment" Vlad growled and pulled the knife from his flesh.

"We have some unfinished business to attend to" Van Helsing stated a small grin lurking in the corner of his mouth.

* * *

><p><span><em>Hever Castle - March 1526 - Tudor England<em>

_Van Helsing's lips brushed feather lightly against my mine._

_I sighed dreamily and wrapped my arms around his neck allowing him to deepen the kiss. His lips were soft at first almost testing until I arched my body pushing it flush against his silently willing him to be less gentle._

_He growled in response and roughly grabbed a handful of my hair pushing it off my neck before kissing me fiercely. I released a small moan as his hand ran across my body whilst his lips were hard and demanding against mine._

_Abruptly he broke the kiss and began to aggressively kiss my neck; he paused briefly before he sank his teeth into my neck._

_I gasped alarmed as he pinned me against him and slowly drank my blood, I could feel my strength fading as my blood flowed into his mouth therefore I placed my hands on his chest and pushed against him._

"_Stop" I breathed_

_If he heard me he ignored me and continued to feast on my blood._

"_Stop" I commanded more forcefully _

_Again he ignored me. My vision was becoming blurred and my body felt weak, with my remaining strength I pushed him hard in the chest. _

"_Bram you're hurting me" I gasped_

_He snarled and harshly released me. He pulled his head back and looked directly into my eyes his own filled with confusion before he disappeared in the blink of an eye._

I jolted awake and sat up gasping for breath my hand against my chest.

Van Helsing was nowhere to be seen therefore I decided it must have been a dream and was about to try and go back to sleep when I noticed the blood on my sheets. I brought my hand to my neck and hissed in pain at the two still bleeding puncture wounds on my neck.

A flicker of fear crossed my mind before I decidedly pulled back my sheets and climbed out of bed.

* * *

><p>I was walking down the corridor toward where I knew Van Helsing was staying as he, the King and Charles Brandon had decided to stay the night at Hever.<p>

I rounded the corridor and swiftly stopped dead in my tracks.

Van Helsing was stood directly in front of me his teeth unusually elongated and blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Stay away from me" He growled "Your blood is emitting a siren call Lucille therefore I suggest you turn around and go to your chambers before my hunger for you wins"

I took a tentative step closer to him and pursed my lips curiously at him.

"What are you?" I asked feeling oddly calm

"Did you hear me?" He questioned narrowing his eyes at me

"Yes" I stated

"Then why aren't you running?" He asked

"Because I am intrigued" I informed him and took another tentative step toward him.

* * *

><p><span><em>Present day - Whitby<em>

"Yes we do but I have unfinished business with Lucy as well" Vlad responded "So this is who turned you" He said turning his fierce gaze on me

"No I told you my husband turned me and my husband died" I lied

"I killed him" Van Helsing added and stood up. He walked over to me and lightly ran a finger along my cheek bone, I stiffened and jerked away "When I want something I take it" He sneered

"Yet again you refer to me as a 'thing'" I hissed at Van Helsing whilst he returned to his seat

"That is because you are nothing more than my possession, my dear" Van Helsing snapped "Now we shall discuss this later as your little pet is returning" He leered at Vlad as we all heard Mina's returning footsteps.

"You were quick" I grinned at Mina as she sat down.

"Oh I just needed to powder my nose" She said dismissivly and kicked me under the table. I knew she was lying, she had gone to the ladies to try and calm her nerves as I could hear her pulse was faster than normal.

"So Vlad what do you do for a living?" I asked directing the attention from Mina.

"I am a solicitor" He answered although his gaze was on Mina.

"Interesting, Abraham is a doctor" I stated and sipped my red wine.

I carefully ran my foot up Van Helsing's leg; he smirked at me and sipped his wine. I was pleased at how convincing our lies sounded.

"Mina what is your profession?" Van Helsing enquired

"I'm a teacher" She informed him and I saw her hands twisting nervously in her lap.

"Mina where are the ladies?" I asked abruptly

"Upstairs" She replied

"Thank you" I retorted and stood up.

I made my way to the restroom and as planned Vlad followed me. He pounced on me and dragged me into what appeared to be a cleaning storage cupboard. I managed to pull out of his hold and put some distance between us.

"You were foolish to leave Mina alone with _him_" I snapped

"Explain how you know him" Vlad snarled

"Calm down" I chuckled "What he said is true we met when I was nineteen and he was going to turn me but I met my husband just before I was supposed to turn. He was a vampire as well and I realised I wanted to spend eternity with him so I left Abraham" I lied

"What happened?" Vlad demanded

"Abraham is a patient man; he allowed me five years of marriage before he killed my husband. This last year I have effectively been his prisoner" I added to the deception

"You said you were an experienced vampire" Vlad frowned

"Yes in combat, I have tried to escape him" I sighed "Now what does he want with you?" I asked crossing my arms and arching an eyebrow.

"He wants revenge on someone and he wants to use me as a pawn" Vlad informed me his light brown eyes dark with anger.

"I know that feeling but who does he want revenge on?" I asked as Van Helsing had not actually told me who he was seeking revenge on.

"You don't know?" Vlad frowned

"No he doesn't keep me hostage for battle purposes" I snorted

"He wants revenge on the werewolves" Vlad stated

"He what?" I gasped

* * *

><p><span><em>Hever Castle - March 1526 - Tudor England<em>

I was sat on the edge of my bed with a damp cloth pressed to the puncture wounds on my neck as I watched Van Helsing. He was stood beside my window as still as a statue with the moonlight casting an eerie glow on him.

"You are remarkably calm considering what I have told you" He said lowly not turning to look at me

"If you wanted to kill me you would have done so by now" I shrugged

A small smile played in the corner of his mouth at my words but he still did not turn to face me.

"Who made you into a vampire?" I asked

"The Devil" He smirked

I was silent a moment before I crossed myself and summoned the courage to continue.

"Why?" I added

"You realise you are asking the most uncommon questions?" He chuckled

"What are the most common questions?" I frowned

"What are my weaknesses, how old am I, and can I make you into what I am?" He informed me

"Can you?" I questioned intrigued

"Yes but you have to have a certain strength otherwise you just die and are not reborn a vampire" He stated and came and sat beside me.

I looked deep into his unfathomable eyes completely fascinated but not scared in the slightest. I tentatively reached out and rested my hand where his heart should be.

"You have no heartbeat" I gasped and released a small smile "You are extraordinary" I added

He gently covered my hand with his "You are extraordinary I am the most dangerous creature on this earth and I cannot sense a single trace of fear from you" He grinned clearly amused but intrigued simultaneously.

"I am not afraid" I replied leaning in closer to him.

"You should be" He said darkly but he also leaned in.

"I know" I laughed softly "You said you had heightened senses, how heightened?" I questioned still captivated

"I can hear your blood rushing through your veins, your heartbeat, and every breath you take. I can see everything; darkness for me is what daylight is for you. I can smell your lavender oil that you applied three days ago and have not applied since-"

"I-I found the smell overpowering that is why I have not applied it again" I interrupted

"It is overpowering whereas your natural scent is frankly intoxicating" He breathed and tucked a loose curl behind my ear before his hand travelled from my ear and along my jaw "Your skin feels flawless, soft, warm…" He trailed off as he leaned in and kissed me.

I kissed him softly and ran my hands up his solid torso until I wrapped them around his neck. He rested his hand on the small of my back and pushed so my body melted against his. Van Helsing's free hand tangled itself in my red curls and he intensified the kiss.

He gently lowered me onto the bed not breaking our kiss which had become more passionate as his lips kissed mine aggressively. I wrapped my legs around him and kissed him just as fiercely back.

He abruptly pulled away and I made a small noise of protest.

"Lucille you are still bleeding" He stated looking away although I glimpsed his fangs were exposed "I do not know if I will be able to control myself"

"Then we will wait" I sighed and untangled myself from him.

"Once your neck is healed I won't hesitate. You will be mine" He growled

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_Present day - Whitby_

"Werewolves don't exist" I laughed

"Yes they do. You are perhaps too young to have encountered them but they exist, they are elusive but they have existed before the vampire" Vlad informed me

I could tell Vlad wasn't lying but I still didn't believe him, surely Van Helsing would have told me about something so serious.

"We need to go back" I said quietly slightly in shock "We shouldn't have left Mina alone with him" I added

"Yes but perhaps you and I could become allies?" He suggested

"Perhaps Vlad I don't want to cross Abraham, it won't end well for me" I frowned

"At least think about it" He proposed giving me a small half smile

"Fine" I sighed and exited the cupboard tripping over a mop in the process.

We made our way back to the table noticing that Mina was talking animatedly to Van Helsing. A flicker of jealously crossed my mind but I pushed it back down scolding myself. As if sensing my emotions Van Helsing turned to look at me and gave me a brief loving smile before he masked his emotions once more.

However to make a point I purposely walked behind Van Helsing and wrapped my arms around his neck before chastely kissing him on the cheek.

"Miss me?" I whispered in his ear

"Always" He responded lowly

I smiled softly and released him.

"You're wearing your wedding ring" Mina stated giving me a curious look as she had only known me wear it around my neck.

"Yes my chain snapped" I said and gave Van Helsing a small sultry smile.

Mina went to say something else but the waitress arrived with our food. She placed my incredibly rare steak in front of me and I grinned. Accompanying the steak was steaming new potatoes, carrots and green beans. I could survive on solely blood however I loved food and preferred a diet of both, although human blood had the best taste.

"Bon appetit" I beamed at the other three and cut into my steak.

* * *

><p><span><em>April 1526 – Tudor England – Whitehall palace<em>

I danced with a young man who I vaguely remembered his name was Arthur. I paid little attention to him my main focus being Van Helsing. My eyes were burned into his intelligent green-blue ones as I danced in my new blood red gown I had made especially for him.

My mouth betrayed a sultry smile as I twirled letting the dance take root within me, Anne and I had been practicing our dancing since the King's departure from Hever and now on our first night back at Whitehall we preformed what we had practiced so tirelessly.

Anne was perfection her every movement expertly placed keeping the King's eyes solely on her. Whereas my dancing was a little more earthly making me more attainable in comparison to the unattainable atmosphere Anne was casting.

The music came to an end and I curtsied briefly to Arthur my eyes still on Van Helsing. Anne walked over to the musician's and instructed them what to play whilst I patiently waited for her giving the other dancers fierce looks so they cleared the floor.

The music started once more although it was faster paced and passionate. Anne walked toward me and our arms linked as we slowly circled one another, Anne's dark eyes fixed on the King and I had my icy blue ones on Van Helsing.

Anne and I broke apart mirroring each other's movements lifting our arms over our heads before bringing them harshly back down in sweeping movements. I stamped my foot lunging slightly toward Anne and she backed away from me spinning perfectly across the dance floor until she came to a halt before the throne.

"Your majesty" She breathed dropping into a curtsy. She outstretched her delicate hand toward King Henry with her eyes fixed demurely on the floor.

Whilst the King debated whether to dance with Anne I took centre stage and lost myself in the heated music closing my eyes and tiny beads of sweat began to line my brow as I played out the routine Anne and I had designed.

Abruptly the King jumped to his feet placing his hand in Anne's and pulling her to her feet. They headed toward me and Anne swished her sapphire skirts angrily at me. I backed away from her giving Anne and the King the floor when a warm hand placed itself on my back and pushed me forward back to the centre of the dance floor.

I turned to witness Van Helsing ushering me forward "I did not take you as the kind of woman to back down from a challenge" He said lowly

"Never" I answered coming to a halt

Anne shot me a fleeting confused look as she danced around the King. I gave her a brief shrug before returning my attention to Van Helsing.

He smirked at me and I moved to walk behind him trailing my hand from his shoulder all way around to his chest. I put my back to him and went to step away from him but he seized my waist and pulled me against him.

I gasped and lifted my hands and wrapped them around his neck. He leaned down and buried his face in my loose curls. Van Helsing's hand trailed down my bodice toward my leg.

"Lift your leg" He instructed

I obeyed and hooked it around him; Van Helsing seized it and effortlessly lifted me off the ground before he spun me his free hand placed firmly on my stomach for support.

Anne and the King halted to watch us and as Van Helsing placed me back on my feet I mimicked Anne and swished my skirts angrily at her.

Some in the crowd applauded our display and the King grinned at us before he turned to Anne.

"Shall we rise to their challenge?" King Henry asked her

"If your majesty desires" Anne answered

Van Helsing and I took a step back as the King seized Anne around the middle and lifted her. Anne remained upright and lifted her hands above her head twisting them gracefully; the King moved in a tight circle and Anne bended and shaped her body around him her movements vaguely reminding me of a swan.

They came to a halt and King Henry slowly lowered Anne back on her feet, his hands lingering on her body. Again the crowd applauded but purposely more enthusiastically for their King. I turned to Van Helsing silent understanding passing between us.

I took several steps back from him as the music's tempo increased, he nodded his head at me and I ran toward him. Our hands locked and he threw me through his open legs so I skidded along the floor.

Van Helsing turned as I jumped to my feet and launched myself at him. I wrapped my legs around his middle and he placed his hands supportively on my back, as Van Helsing began to spin I arched my back and leaned backward.

I ran my hands from the base of my bodice over my cleavage and then twisted them through my curls. Men whistled in the crowd as the music came to a climax Van Helsing grabbed one of my legs and tilted me vertically.

I trailed my right hand along the floor before Van Helsing came to a halt just as the music did. The crowd burst into applause and Van Helsing carefully lifted me upward so we were face to face.

My lips were parted as I was breathing stronger and I knew my cheeks were flushed whereas Van Helsing looked cool and collected. I lifted my hand and rested it on his cheek for a moment before I collapsed forward and placed my head on his shoulder.

Van Helsing chuckled softly and gently put me back on my feet. The King turned to us and clapped his hands together.

"Wonderful" He chortled "You were both excellent although if Mistress Anne was paired with someone better than myself-"

"His majesty is a wonderful dancer" Anne soothed "It was me who was at fault" She added and looked sadly down at the floor.

"You could never be at fault" King Henry replied softly and gently tapped on her chin so her dark eyes fixed into his.

Van Helsing and I exchanged a look and he cleared his throat "Excuse us a moment your majesty but I believe Mistress Lucille and I are in need of a beverage" He said and I hastily nodded my head in agreement still trying to catch my breath.

"Of course" King Henry said dismissively

Van Helsing took me by the arm and escorted me from the hall. He steered me to the staircase and we began to ascend.

"I thought we were getting a drink?" I questioned

"There is wine in my chambers" He smirked

"And what will you drink?" I queried giving him a small amused smile.

Van Helsing's eyes flickered to rest on my throat for a moment "Be careful Lucille you are the only person whose blood I have drank that I have not killed" He said lowly

"Oh" I uttered

"Indeed" He muttered keeping firm hold of my arm.

"What is it like?" I asked tentatively

"What is what like?" He frowned

"Blood" I whispered

Van Helsing paused for a moment and gave me a curious look "It is hard to describe however bloodlust is the most difficult aspect to deal with" He answered as we reached his chambers.

Van Helsing ushered me inside and I gasped at the extravagance.

"I have made several profitable investments over the years" He stated noting my reaction.

"Evidently" I muttered.

I was sure not even the King's chambers were this extravagant, everything was stunning mahogany and rich red velvet. The only light was the moonlight which was trickling in through the open drapes.

"You are a very curious mortal Lucille" Van Helsing called from the opposite side of the room where he was pouring me a glass of wine.

"And why is that?" I questioned and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Your lives are fleeting for me therefore I rarely take much interest but strangely you have captured my attention" He answered and began to pour himself a glass of wine.

"I believe it is called lust Bram" I replied giving him a mischievous smile.

Inhumanly fast Van Helsing crouched before me and rested his hands on my legs.

"You do not know the meaning of the word" He growled and slipped his hand under my skirts "I want you to become my mistress Lucille" He added as his hand crept up my leg

"No" I sighed rather disappointed "I won't be your mistress or anyone's for that matter"

"Let me guess you want love" He mocked and removed his hand.

"Yes is it amusing to you that I want to be loved?" I asked a warning tone lacing my voice.

"Love is a myth Lucille" He chuckled as if I was some deluded child.

"I refuse to believe that" I retorted

"Then you are a fool" Van Helsing said unemotionally

"Clearly" I snapped and hastily stood up "At least I now know I am just another foolish mortal to you. I bid you goodnight Viscount" I added and marched toward the door.

"Goodnight Mistress Westenra" Van Helsing acknowledged curtly.

I huffed and exited his chambers making sure to slam the door behind me.

* * *

><p><span><em>1886 – Whitby<em>

_Bram Stoker POV_

I had returned to where I had first encountered the vampire Lucy, my curiosity getting the better of me. Carefully I removed a knife from my pocket and sliced it across my palm wincing in pain in the process.

"You should not waste your blood young Abraham for the blood is the life" The cool predatory voice which I had so hoped to hear sounded.

On the rooftop the stunning Lucy crouched, her icy blue eyes fixed calculatingly on me.

"I must say you arrived swiftly" I called

Abruptly Lucy jumped from the roof and landed gracefully before me "The dead travel fast" She smirked and bared her elongated fangs at me.

"So you truly are the undead?" I questioned unable to keep the curiosity from my voice.

"I am a monster Abraham, now are you going to tell me why you have sought me out?" Lucy asked her gaze flickering from my face to my bleeding hand.

"I want to learn about you" I stated firmly

Lucy laughed lightly reminding me of the tinkling of a bell before she abruptly struck me and forced me up against the wall "You think I would be so foolish as to tell you about me? Whenever your kind wants to learn about me is because you wish to destroy me" She growled her eyes turning scarlet

"No I merely want to learn"

"Then learn this Abraham never taunt a vampire with your blood" She snarled and sank her fangs into my neck.

I cried out as she drank from me feeling my strength withering as she did. However it was over in seconds and Lucy roughly released me wiping the trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. She seemed more beautiful now, her red curls more lustrous, and her skin flawless and renewed.

"The bloodlust Abraham it never ends" Lucy breathed looking momentarily remorseful before she composed herself "I have spared your life twice therefore I suggest you do not test my humanity again" She warned

I blinked and she was gone once more.

* * *

><p><em><span>Present day - Whitby<span>_

After enduring tedious small talk with Vlad and Mina for the rest of the evening, Van Helsing and I had parted from them and now walked home with the moon casting her gentle glow on us.

"Werewolves" I hissed

Van Helsing paused a moment before he sighed "Vlad told you about them"

"He might have mentioned it but more importantly why didn't you?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"Werewolves are dangerous and you are far too precious to me, I did not want to endanger you" He stated and took my hand in his.

"I don't like it when you keep things from me" I frowned

"I am sorry" He said softly and leaned in and kissed me lightly on the forehead "And do not frown it does not suit you" He added

"You're forgiven but please stop keeping things from me" I sighed

"I will tell you everything later but now we need to play the next scene in our deception" He stated coming to a halt

"Don't hold back" I said seriously

Van Helsing slapped me harshly across the face, the force of his strike knocked me to the ground. I gasped forgetting how much stronger he was than me. Without hesitating he lifted me off the ground by the hair and dragged me into a darkened side street.

"Making alliances with Vlad?" He snarled throwing me against the stone wall which I heard crack behind me.

"No" I whimpered looking fearfully at him.

"Do not lie to me" He growled and wrapped a hand around my throat the other punched effortlessly through the wall.

"I'm not, please Abraham" I sobbed with tears trickling down my cheeks.

Van Helsing paused a moment at my distress before I nodded my head to encourage him. He regained his composure and punched me harshly in the ribs, my legs buckled and we both heard my ribs break.

"I think I need to remind you who your loyalties lie with" Van Helsing said darkly.

He removed a gun from his pocket and shot me in the leg. I screamed in agony and collapsed to the floor.

"Silver bullets my dear" He informed me placing the gun back in his pocket "Have you learnt your lesson?" He queried

"Yes" I cried through the pain, my whole leg was on fire as the silver burned my flesh.

"Good remember I am more powerful than Vlad and I am certainly far more powerful than you" He growled and bent down beside me.

Van Helsing leaned forward smirking at me and mockingly kissed me full on the lips "Sorry" He breathed low enough for solely my ears.

"I hate you" I sobbed as hot tears raced down my face.

"I know" He sneered

Giving me one last arrogant grin he departed in the blink of the eye seemingly leaving me alone and injured in the ally.

I curled up on the floor with pain ricocheting through my leg. After a moment I shakily went to stand up but fell back down.

"Lucy let me help you" Vlad said appearing from the shadows.

He outstretched his hand but I lashed out at it and knocked it aside.

"No get away from me this is your fault" I snarled

"I only offered you an alliance-" He began

"Exactly" I hissed trying to stand again but yelping in pain.

"Let me help you" He sighed appearing to genuinely want to help me.

"No I'm not some damsel in distress" I snapped finally managing to stand up using the wall for support.

"I could help you get away from him" He said lowly after a pause.

"Yeah sure you can" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes "Once you know how to defeat the Master Vampire you let me know" I added and exploded into bats.

I flew slightly wobbly home and collapsed in my human form at the doorstep.

"Lucille I am so sorry" Van Helsing said softly and took me in his arms.

"It's ok it was my idea. Now I need you to get the bullet out" I hissed as he carried me into my bookstore

"I know" He uttered a frown distorting his aristocratic features.

"Don't frown it doesn't suit you" I echoed trying to smile but it turned into more of a grimace.

The corner of Van Helsing's mouth twitched in supressed amusement before he easily knocked everything off the counter and placed me on it.

"This is going to hurt" He stated putting on a leather glove.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement and laid down gripping the sides of the counter. Van Helsing paused before plunging his hand into my leg, I screamed and he used his free arm to hold me down.

I harshly bit down on my lip tasting blood as Van Helsing found the bullet and pulled it from my leg. I hissed in relief as he placed the bullet on the counter and my flesh began to heal.

"Thank you" I breathed

"How are your ribs?" He asked his gaze assessing me.

"They healed on the flight home" I informed him and managed to sit up.

"Good. Did Vlad follow you as planned?" He queried

"Yes the fool forgets we could hear him following us but our deception went rather well. He believes I hate you and wants an alliance, shall I accept?" I asked a mischievous smile playing on my lips.

"Yes I want you to gain his trust, once you have done so we will use it to destroy him" Van Helsing responded darkly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review!<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

_April 1526 – Tudor England – Whitehall palace_

"Lucille my darling" Thomas Boleyn grinned and kissed me affectionately on the cheek.

I looked faintly startled at him before I noticed the Duke of Norfolk and Arthur who I had danced with before Van Helsing was also in the room therefore explaining Thomas's unusual affectionate behaviour.

"I have excellent news for you" Thomas added and a faint unease settled in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh really?" I questioned cautiously

"Yes young Arthur here has offered to marry you" The Duke of Norfolk stated

Arthur smiled triumphantly at me as I stared mutely at him.

"She's so overjoyed she's speechless" Thomas Boleyn chuckled and placed his hand firmly on my back just as I swayed unsteadily on my feet. Thomas steered me toward a chair and forced me into it before I could faint.

"No" I uttered finally

"Quiet" Thomas warned

"No I will not marry him" I said more forcefully coming out of my state of shock.

"You have no choice in the matter" Thomas snapped

"Then you will have to drag me into the church" I hissed

"That can be arranged" The Duke of Norfolk growled threateningly

"Arthur why would you want to marry me, you do not know me?" I asked avoiding Norfolk's frightening gaze.

"You are a very beautiful woman" Arthur shrugged

"Is that it?" I cried outraged

"Marriages have been built on less" Arthur retorted "My parents did not even meet until their wedding day" He added

"No I won't do it" I stated and jumped to my feet "Find someone else" I hissed and stormed out of the room before Thomas could prevent me.

I ran from the room but was swiftly followed by the Duke of Norfolk himself. He harshly seized me and dragged me into a deserted stairway.

"I never understood why Thomas took you in" He growled "But the first time you are going to be useful you nearly ruin it" He added and violently shook me.

"I do not care if this match is advantageous to you I will not go through with it!" I yelled

The Duke of Norfolk slapped me harshly across the face and the force of the blow caused my head to turn sharply to the left. I brought my hand to my stinging cheek and felt a wet patch where it was bleeding.

Norfolk wiped his slightly bloody ring on his handkerchief and looked unemotionally at me "Do I have to remind you that you are a woman and have no say in these matters?"

"Norfolk you know I am not the kind to submit" I hissed holding my throbbing cheek

Norfolk chuckled slightly before giving me a menacing look "You will marry Arthur or I will arrange for you to be sent to a nunnery, your fortune will be stripped from you and you will never see George or Anne again"

"You can't do this" I whispered outraged

"You naïve little girl I would happily do this too you now but Thomas needs you to marry Arthur" Norfolk stated coolly "Now go clean your face and once you have done that inform Arthur that you will happily marry him" He instructed as if I was some simpleton.

He briskly left me alone in the deserted stairway as I attempted to force down my hysteria. My cheek was throbbing with pain as I desperately tried to decide what to do.

Without thinking I began to walk in the direction of Van Helsing's chambers believing him to be the only one with the power to help me.

I reached his chambers and knocked frantically on his door until he answered.

"Lucille" Van Helsing uttered mildly surprised

"I-I did not know where else to go" I said shakily

It was then Van Helsing noticed my bleeding cheek he inhaled sharply before composing himself "Who did that to you?" He demanded anger distorting his aristocratic features.

"The Duke of Norfolk" I breathed tears threatening "They are forcing me into marriage" I informed him and a tear escaped.

"No" Van Helsing said firmly and wiped the tear from my cheek.

"What?" I questioned

"No I will not permit it" He explained and he ushered me inside his chambers.

"Why what are you going to do?" I sniffed and sat down.

"I am going to marry you myself" He stated simply

"But, but you do not love me" I stuttered shocked

Van Helsing sighed and gave me a stern look "And you clearly do not love this fool they are planning to marry you off to. I cannot offer you love Lucille but I can offer you wealth, security and passion" He said giving me a brief lustful glower.

"But-"

"Furthermore once you fall in love with someone of your choice I will set you free" He added curtly. I paused slightly dumbstruck by his offer as he stood up and summoned a servant "Fetch some water and a cloth Mistress Lucille is bleeding"

"Oh I am sorry I did not think" I gasped

"You were distressed but I have to warn you I have yet to feed today" He stated a hunger lurking in his eyes "Now your answer Lucille?" He demanded

"Yes" I said quietly but I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my chest

"Good now once your cheek has stopped bleeding we will inform Norfolk and Boleyn of our engagement" He decided.

The servant returned with the water and clean cloth, Van Helsing took it and dismissed him. Van Helsing sat beside me and carefully dipped the cloth in the water before placing it on my cheek.

I hissed in pain and flinched away "Forgive me but it stings"

"I know but you are lucky it is not deep" He mused and placed the cloth back on the cut.

"Will it scar?" I asked alarmed

"Not if I can help it" Van Helsing uttered determinedly. He removed the cloth and instead pressed a sharp fingernail into his index finger until a spot of blood emerged.

"What are you doing?" I questioned

"Healing you" He said simply and trailed the blood on his tongue "It will be too potent if I solely place the blood on the cut, I do not want to risk turning you" He added "Now you might not like this but it will heal it" He continued

Van Helsing leaned forward and ran his tongue across my cut, there was a burning sensation for a moment but it swiftly ended. When Van Helsing pulled back his head his fangs were exposed "Your blood Lucille I have never tasted anything so divine" He growled his voice low.

He abruptly brought his lips against mine and kissed me fiercely. I paused momentarily taken aback before eagerly returning his kiss. His lips burned against mine as his hands trailed lightly over my body and I kissed him feverishly in return.

The passion that had been coursing between us was finally unleashed and we kissed one another as if I we were starved. Van Helsing's lips broke apart from mine and trailed along my neck, he hesitated momentarily over my artery.

"Drink" I breathed

"Lucille" He snarled his fangs exposed but he moved away from me.

"Bram I trust you" I stated honestly and tilted my neck to the side.

Van Helsing clearly debated before he sank his fangs into my neck. He groaned softly and kept a firm hold of me as he drank my blood. He continued to drain my blood for another minute or so before he abruptly pulled away.

"Your blood…" He trailed off

"You said it emits a siren song" I recalled

"It certainly does" He replied darkly "Now let's inform Norfolk and Boleyn of our engagement" He declared standing up his demeanour becoming efficient and authoritative.

* * *

><p>"No" Thomas snapped "She is to marry Arthur as I have decided" He added angrily<p>

"Boleyn you saw our behaviour toward one another in Hever I can make Lucille happy-" Van Helsing began

"Her happiness is not our concern" Norfolk interrupted

I stepped a little closer to Van Helsing just to put my mind at ease, few people scared me but the Duke of Norfolk certainly did and he was currently glaring venomously at me.

Van Helsing looked furious that he had been interrupted and even Norfolk looked vaguely uncomfortable as Van Helsing paused to give him a look of pure loathing.

"Lucille would you mind leaving us? I will find you later and inform you of the details but I fear if you remain here their animosity toward you will affect their better judgement" Van Helsing declared our silent understanding taking form once again.

"As you wish" I said quietly relieved.

As I left I sneakily waited beside the door for a moment and caught the next thread of their conversation.

"Norfolk if you would have let me finish I was going to say more importantly I want Lucille. I do not like the idea of her belonging to another man, therefore I am willing to pay handsomely for her" Van Helsing stated "I take it this _boy_ has demanded a dowry?" He asked lingering scornfully on 'boy'

"Naturally" I heard Norfolk reply tightly and the sound of his stern voice made me walk away.

"Whereas I have no need for one…." I caught Van Helsing say just as I left.

"Anne!" I cried practically sprinting into her chambers.

Mary Boleyn looked startled at me as I came skidding to a halt before her. Although I loved the beautiful golden haired Mary I was not as close to her as Anne.

"Lucille?" Mary questioned

"Where's Anne?" I demanded slightly out of breath

"I'm here" Anne called from behind me

I turned to see her accompanied by George who instantly grinned wickedly at me but his face fell as he noticed my cut cheek.

"Has someone struck you?" He demanded angrily and rushed to my side. He seized my chin and assessed the cut which was steadily healing thanks to Van Helsing.

"Norfolk but that is not important-" I began

"I beg to differ" George interrupted

"What is it Lucille?" Anne asked her dark eyes filled with intrigue.

"I am getting married" I blurted out and smiled at the Boleyn siblings shocked faces.

* * *

><p><span><em>Present day - Whitby<em>

Van Helsing carried me carefully upstairs and toward my bed. I snuggled closer against his chest and sighed gently.

"Shall we watch a movie?" I yawned as he lowered me onto my bed and I proceeded to curl up into a ball.

"If you would like" Van Helsing replied and settled himself down beside me undoing the top button of his shirt in the process.

"Well you did just beat me up so I think it's only fair I get to pick the movie" I said playfully and climbed on his knee.

"Oh no" He teased and lightly kissed me on the forehead as I undid his tie.

I smiled good naturedly at him and reached across to the bedside table for the remote. I flopped down beside him and pressed a button, on command the television began to appear from the bottom of the bed.

"Sometimes I love technology" I grinned and Van Helsing chuckled softly "Have you seen 'The Phantom of the Opera'?" I questioned flicking through the movie choices

"No" He frowned

"Oh we are watching that, Gerald Butler is so hot-" I began

"Excuse me?" Van Helsing interrupted sharply

"Are you jealous?" I asked teasingly

"No" He replied shortly and I noticed his jaw was clenched

"You are!" I exclaimed and burst into laughter

"Are you finished?" Van Helsing sighed

"Aww darling no one could ever compete with you" I soothed and snuggled closer to him.

"And no one could ever rival you in my affections" He replied fiercely

The unspoken cause of our separation in 1600 lingered between us briefly before Van Helsing seized the remote from me and hit play.

"I think I should assess this Butler to see if he poses any real threat" He joked and we began to watch the opening scene.

I rested my head on Van Helsing's chest and in return he wrapped one arm around me leaving his hand silently possessively on my hip. I felt my concerns melt away in his presence whilst his controlled demeanour slowly began to leave him.

"I love this song" I whispered as 'The Music of the Night' began to play

"Then let's dance to it" Van Helsing suggested pulling me to my feet. I laughed gently as he pulled me into a hold and we began to slow dance, I rested my head in the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent deeply.

"I've missed you so much" I mumbled a lump forming in my throat.

"I have missed you too more than you know" He replied darkly

"_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams,  
>Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before,<br>Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar,  
>And you'll live as you've never lived before."<em>

I closed my eyes and let Van Helsing lead me believing this moment to be one of our most romantic ones.

* * *

><p><span><em>April 1526 – Tudor England – Whitehall palace<em>

"Mistress Lucille, Viscount Van Helsing is here to see you" A servant declared

"Oh send him in" Anne replied with a mischievous smile

"Play nice you two" I said sternly to Anne and George, Mary had left shortly after I had explained what had happened.

"He wants to marry you of course I am not going to be nice to him" George smirked

I shot George a brief warning glare just as Van Helsing entered the room. My heart jumped slightly as he smiled victoriously at me.

"I believe congratulations are in order" George said coolly

"Yes they are" Van Helsing replied curtly

"Thomas and Norfolk agreed then" I said mildly surprised

"I can be quite persuasive" Van Helsing smirked

"Yes persuading Lucille into marriage is quite an achievement" George sneered

"George!" I snapped giving him one of my glacial glares "Excuse him Viscount it appears he has forgotten how to be civil" I added apologetically

"Then perhaps we should discuss this in a more private setting" Van Helsing suggested and offered me his arm.

"Yes" I agreed and took his arm "We will talk later George" I called a warning etched in my voice as I quitted the room with Van Helsing.

"Now the engagement is settled after much persuasion but if I were you I would avoid Norfolk for a while" He said giving me a meaningful look

"I avoid him on a regular basis" I said lowly

"Also when we are married I want you to move to my Whitby residence-" Van Helsing began

"But-" I protested instantly

"Only for a few months until the ruffled feathers here have settled then we will return. I am aware of your attachment to the Boleyn family however I think it would be wise of you to begin to distance yourself slightly" He implied

"Why?" I frowned

"They intend to rise very high, unfortunately by doing so they will make enemies and eventually be forced to endure a great fall" Van Helsing stated as if he had seen this situation before.

"I am aware of the risk but Anne and George have grown to become like siblings to me. I could not just distance myself from them to try and protect myself, it would be selfish" I replied

Van Helsing sighed "You will get hurt" He declared sternly

"It is a risk I am willing to take" I stated firmly

Van Helsing smirked and paused to cup my cheek in his hand "There is a fire in you Lucille make sure it stays there" He said darkly and traced his thumb across my bottom lip.

"And there is a silent power within you Bram I hope one day you will show me what you are truly capable of" I replied my eyes fixed into his burning green-blue ones.

He held my gaze for a split moment his eyes betraying pure curiosity however he composed himself and swiftly released me.

"Furthermore you will spend at least a few hours with me each evening from now on therefore we have the luxury of being more than acquaintances when we are wed" He added unemotionally

"Then I look forward to our first meeting Viscount" I said pursing my lips playfully at him.

* * *

><p><span><em>Present day - Whitby<em>

"How is my favourite vampire today?" Nora Hale asked as I held the bookstore's door open for her so she could manoeuvre her wheelchair inside.

"I am in an excellent mood" I replied

"Does that mean you baked?" Nora enquired her gentle hazel eyes brimming with excitement.

"Yes" I chuckled

I had met Nora when she had been brutally attacked by a gang of girls; she was seriously wounded with cracked ribs, severe facial cuts and a broken spine. Realising she was paralysed and at the time believed her injuries were fatal I offered to turn her, but she refused informing me immortality was not for her.

Instead I called an ambulance and delivered her attackers directly to the police although not all in one piece.

"Please say it's Battenberg" Nora pouted.

She was a beauty with her hazel almond shaped eyes and short wavy caramel bob, Nora's dad had been Hawaiian and had met her British mother when she went on holiday there, and they fell in love and married in Hawaii. Unfortunately both Nora's parents had died in a car crash when she was fourteen and Nora had to come back to Britain to live with her aunt in Whitby.

Whilst Nora recovered from her attack I had visited her in hospital and our friendship took form. We had our ritual that every Monday she came to the bookstore for a catch up, I often told her about my past as she was a History lecturer and found it fascinating as well as my vampire nature.

"Yes she baked it this morning" Van Helsing called descending from upstairs

Nora's eyes widened as my shirtless husband reached me and wrapped his arms around me. I laughed at his out of character behaviour and turned in his embrace so I could kiss him.

"Who's this?" Nora questioned

"Nora meet Van Helsing, my husband" I stated turning back to face her

"But I thought he died" Nora frowned

"A regrettably necessary performance of mine" Van Helsing replied

"So ok let me get this right you're the Master Vampire?" Nora asked

"Correct" Van Helsing smirked releasing me

"Wow umm can you put a shirt on it's just I'm struggling to process this information and your umm sculptured torso is making it harder" Nora stuttered

"His shirts are in the wash hence the lack of a shirt" I stated also distracted

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the famous Nora" Van Helsing stated

"I can't say I return the sentiment considering you broke my best friend's heart because of a 'necessary performance'" Nora snapped

"Nora" I warned aware of her fiery temper

"It's alright Lucille she has a right to be mad" Van Helsing said although he looked faintly irritated

"Lucille?" Nora frowned

"My birth name, I have to alter my name over the years so someone doesn't work out my immortal status" I informed her

"Right" Nora said quietly

"Stop talking" Van Helsing growled his intelligent eyes abruptly alert.

"Excuse me?" Nora hissed

I brought my finger to her lip, catching the same scent Van Helsing had. Vlad Dracula had come within earshot.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Complete credit to Andrew Lloyd Webber for the lyrics of 'The Music of the Night' which I quoted.<p>

**_Please review!_**


End file.
